Some internal combustion systems include a particulate capturing filter placed in the exhaust path. Such systems may regenerate the particulate capturing filter by raising the filter temperature under an engine operation that creates prescribed regeneration conditions in a prescribed regeneration time to burn the particulate sediment in the filter.